The Price To Pay
by TheOneWhoWritesJH
Summary: none
1. Chapter 1

Katy came into my dressing room when I was about to leave for the main event. She looked terrible. She had bruises on her cheek and a black eye.

"Did you see what happened to me?" she asked me.

"No."

"I was attacked."

As soon as those words left her mouth, I went to go find Summer, Bobby's new girlfriend, I knew that Summer knew that Bobby was married, but Bobby was ailenated with this whole 'new generation of shelfishness' thing. It made me sick that Bobby was cheating on his wife with Summer. Summer told me many times that she did not want to be with Bobby, not while he was married.

I found her sitting on the bench in her and Bobby's dressing room. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Summer," I said.

She looked up, and I could see a bruise on her left cheek. My mouth dropped in shock. That SOB hit her!

"Ryah...thank god. I need a good friend right now. Roode's planning something."

"What's he planning?" I said going to the ice machine. I grabbed a towel by the machine and ran it under the spout. Once it fell out, I wrapped it up, and put it on Summer's face.

"Well, "Roodes planning on attacking his #1 contender and I'm supposed to help him..."

"WHAT!" I shouted, appualed that Bobby would go to this extreme to do this. I mean, I know that Bobby would attack Hardy, But I didn't know that Summer, who didn't like Summer in the least would get involved.

"Summer, listen. You've got to go to Steve with this. You can't pretend that this aint happening. Bobby is putting you through hell."

She sighed. "What's the point? He's still gonna do it."

Suddenly, her phone rang. The name "Bobby" flashed across the screen.

"What Bobby?"

"Come on, we gotta go to commentary."

"Ok, I'm going..."

"Wait, Summer. The reason I'm here is that I wanna find out who attacked Katy. Do you know who did it?" I said when she hung up.

"Uhh...I think you're looking for bully ray. Why?"

"Well-" before I could explain, my phone went off signalling that I had to go to the ring.

"Care to come with me?" I asked Summer.

"Sure, Ryah."

When we got to the tunnel, I let Summer go first, because I was going last out to the ring.

I didnt get far before Taz called me over to the announce table and I noticed that Bobby was there too, Summer at his side.

I glared at him, "What are you doing here, Roode?" This was the person that used to be one of my closest friends and I couldn't believe that he was capable of doing something like hitting Summer and sending Ray to attack my sister.

"I came to watch my #1 contender in action. And anyway, me and Summer have a little something planned for him." I wanted to smack that arrogant smile off his face. I mean seriously, if you would have seen how peeved I was, you would have done the same exact thing I would have done.

I didnt have time to think about it before because before I could say anything else, Bobby and Summer got up and walked down to the ring, and I marched down to the ring and grabbed Summer and pulled her back.

"Ryah, what are you doing?" Summer asked.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake. I mean, Bobby is treating you badly and only you, if not me, can stop the madness." I explained.

I could tell Summer was thinking about it, cause she had this far away look on her face. But before any decision could be made, Summer was knocked flat on her back by Bobby, who heard the whole conversation between Summer and me.

"You better not be betraying me, or else!" He yelled.

Summer got up and got in his face. "Or else what Bobby? You gonna hit me? Do it, and show everyone what a scumbag you are. Because as far as I'm concerned, we're finished! History! Ka-put! You are married! You don't need me! You need your wife! Not me, NEVER me!"

I was shocked, I never heard Summer stand up for herself the way she did with Bobby.

I was actually proud of her. I turned and hugged her as tight as I could, then I heard a sickening crack. I turned and what I saw next caused me to swing around and Ryah ko Bobby.

Summer had been thrown on top of the table that Hardy was on but I seemed to ingnore him. They were both unconcious. So I ran to the back.

I ran until I came to a door marked 'Trainer's room' and I walked in the room calmly.

"Bruno?" I said to my boyfriend of 2 years who also had a job as a trainer.

"Yes dear?"

I wispered what happened in his ear so that everyone else wouldnt hear.

He walked out of the room and followed me out to the arena and Katy came shortly after.

Summer was barely concious when we got back. Bruno got her up on her feet and me and Katy got under her arms and helped her walk back. But about halfway up the ramp she passed out.

"BRUNO!" I screamed. I tried waking Summer up but she was out cold.

Bruno ran up behind me and picked up Summer and all of us ran back to the trainners room.

He put Summer safely on the exam table and got a sponge and soap and dabbed her down. He had heard that if you dab water on the face, it cause the person to wake up.

Summer started to come to when Bruno put his items away. "Wh.." she started.

"Shh, its alright. You're most likely ok." I assured her.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was telling Bobby off."

"You did. Then he threw you through the table that Hardy was on," I said.

"Oh my. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, but you're my main concern right now."

"Ok. Let's get you cleaned up and you can go," Bruno said.

I know she was hurting but it was a price to pay for being with Bobby for so long.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

xoxoxoxox

mariahbenetatos


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Anna (AwsomeXDragonforce) for reviewing

Here's the second installment of The Price To Pay. And just so were clear, Summer is not Katy and Ryah's sister, she is a small mini OC that is gonna be used for this story. And I'm gonna back up a few weeks to where Jeff Jarrett attacks Hardy on the Thanksgiving episode...only I'm not having him get attacked...

Here we go...

A few weeks after:

It's been two weeks since Summer stood up to Bobby Roode and she started dating someone else. She never told me who she was dating, but she told me that it was one of the heels which was gonna be carried onto TV. I told her that it was a huge mistake to do that after everything she went through with Bobby. She told me not to worry and that she was fine. I wasn't too sure about that since all the heels were scumbags today. But who was I to question love?

So Bruno, Mickie James, Katy and myself were watching the show because Summer told me she was gonna reveal her lover tonight. I saw Summer do her entrance and I was thinking, _God, Summer. You had better make the right choice in who you pick._

Summer walked over to 'whats her name' and got a mic from her. She then walked over to the steps and sat down. I started getting this strong feeling that something bad was gonna happen. Summer put the mic to her lips and said, "Hello" in the weirdest voice that I have ever heard in my life.

Summer was slowly becoming one of the scumbags I had feared she would be. I had to stop her before she made a big mistake. But before I could get to the ring, Jeff Jarrett comes up from behind me and pushes me before going to the ring. I was still mad at him for everything he did to Hardy, but I couldnt let him get to me. So I just kept walking to the position and watched the monitor close by to see what Jarrett was gonna do to Summer. Summer just stood there smiling and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my new lover of the past two weeks, Jeff Jarrett!"

My mouth opened in shock. My first thought was _Oh my god. _I went through the curtain and stopped at the ramp. I had gotten a mic already from one of the people in backstage. "Summer, what were you thinking? This loser? You could do better."

"What do you know, Ryah? I mean, I know Bobby was a huge mistake, but Jarrett is a good person." She then turns around and kisses him on the lips. Suddenly a voice is heard, "GET YOUR GRIMY LITTLE HANDS OFF OF MY HUSBAND!" Oh shoot, that could only be one person: Karen Jarrett.

I was right, because as soon as I turned, Karen ran down the ramp and started attacking Summer. I didn't know what to do. She was trying to fight back, but someone else came and threw her into the steps. When I saw that, I knew what I had to do right then. I ran down the ramp and started attacking Karen. Then all of a sudden my world turned black.

UH OH WHAT'S WRONG WITH RYAH! FIND OUT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE PRICE TO PAY.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

kittypurry123 (formerly mariahbenetatos)


End file.
